Belt tensioners are known in a wealth of variants, a distinction being made between rotary tensioners, usually arranged on a belt retractor, and linear tensioners inserted in the action line of the belt webbing. Linear tensioners are of a simple construction, but are often difficult to accommodate in the vehicle.